Intruso en la familia
by DaIUu
Summary: Un fic sobre la época de los merodeadores. A medianoche, alguien llama a la puerta de la casa de James..quien será?
1. En estado melancolico

**Capitulo 1: En estado melancolicoo.**

Un chico de aproximadamente 16 años, de pelo negro azabache, ojos marrones tipo del color de una avellana, flaco y alto, miraba distraído a su madre mientras esta cocinaba y le hablaba:

- James, mi amor. Porque justo para auror tienes que estudiar? Es muy peligroso.. no te gustaría ser Sanador? Necesitarías como mínimo una "S" en las MHB de pociones, botánica, transformaciones, encantamientos y defensa contra las artes oscuras.. bueno.. ya se que son muy exigentes.. pero es una profesión importante.. o sino no te gustaría relacionarte con muggles? Ahh.. pero vos no estudiaste estudios muggles, no? No.. mm.. entonces.. que te parece trabajar en Gringotts? Deshacer maldiciones.. y poder viajar al extranjero.. necesitarías estudiar aritmancia..

Pero él no le prestaba atención. No. Él estaba pensando, perdido en su propio mundo, con la cabeza mirando hacia su madre.. sin embargo, con la mirada perdida.. y ella... ella no se daba cuenta de que estaba hablando sola.

-James, hijo, podrías ayudarme con la cena? sería bueno que de vez en cuando me dieras una mano-dijo dándose vuelta para mirarlo justo a tiempo para ver como una lagrima solitaria caía lentamente por la mejilla de su hijo.

Se agacho frente a el y lo observo.  
En sus ojos marrones, escondidos detrás de sus anteojos, se podía notar un brillo de tristeza y melancolía. Un brillo que tenia desde que había vuelto de Hogwarts, el colegio de magia y hechicería al cual el asistía, pero que ella no lograba entender. Necesitaba saber que le sucedía a su único hijo.

-James, cielo, que te pasa? Últimamente comes poco, casi no hablas, no me ayudas con los quehaceres de la casa, y ni siquiera te interesan las anécdotas de tu padre sobre su trabajo como auror.

-Es que mamá... debes entenderme... es ella.. es tan hermosa, es como un ángel, esos ojos verdes esmeraldas... en los que me pierdo con facilidad y que me fascinan, en los que encuentro luz cuando no puedo ver, su pelo rojo, su voz dulce, su carácter, su sonrisa, todo, exactamente todo me gusta de ella… cuando se enoja, la forma en que frunce el ceño… todo en ella es especial... _ella _es especial... –Esto lo había dicho con la cabeza gacha, como si le diera vergüenza, sin mirar a los ojos de su madre. – La extraño tanto. No es lo mismo estar todos los dias sin ella.. Como me gustaria verla..  
-De quién me hablas?  
-Lily.. –salio de sus labios como un suspiro.  
-Lily? Lilian Evans? Aquella muchachita pelirroja de tu curso en gryffindor?  
-sii..  
-pero, no logro entender porque estas triste.. estar enamorado es lo mas hermoso del mundo, querer y saber que te quieren..  
-si, querer y saber que te quieren.. pero no me entiendes.. ella a mi no me quiere.. ella me odia mas que a nadie en este mundo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Después de confesarle a su mamá que estaba enamorado y que la persona de la cual estaba enamorada lo odiaba había salido corriendo de la cocina y se había encerrado en su habitación, esta era amplia.. ya que al ser hijo único tenia todo el espacio para él. Estaba toda decorada con posters de los Chuddley Cannons.. su equipo favorito de quidditch (un juego que se juega sobre escobas voladoras). Pero seguía triste. Aquella conversación le había hecho peor, talvez si se hubiera quedado y hubiera seguido hablando con su madre.. ella lo hubiera aconsejado y le hubiera intentado ayudar, pero no, eso le daba vergüenza. No se podía entender ni a si mismo, no era tímido ni nada de eso (eso se demostraba con su actitud en el colegio), pero cuando se trataba de hablar con su familia de cualquier cosa sentimental, ya fuera con su padre o con su madre, no podía.

Él entendía porque Evans lo odiaba, era arrogante, presumido, engreído, vanidoso, creído, coqueto, se pavoneaba por los pasillos, y hechizaba a cualquiera por tonterías, aunque debía admitir que eso ya tanto no lo hacia, excepto con Quejicus, ni hacia falta decirlo.

A pesar de eso, a él jamás, pero jamás, se le ocurriría llamar sangre sucia a nadie, ni creer que los hijos de muggles no deberían ir a Hogwarts, ni hacerse el importante por ser de "sangre pura", pensaba james con asco.

Y otra razón por la cual debería odiarlo era porque cada vez que tenía oportunidad la invitaba a salir. Un segundo.. Eso no es una razón para odiar a alguien.. Entonces.. ¿Por qué tendría que odiarlo por eso? Simple, porque Lily pensaba que lo hacia porque ella era la única que hasta esos momentos lo había rechazado, y que seguía invitándola porque quería que aceptara para después demostrar que nadie podría resistirse a sus encantos. Pero ella estaba equivocada, él siempre quiso salir con ella porque le gustaba, porque estaba enamorado de Lily desde la primera vez que la vio, en el tren a principio de su primer año en Hogwarts, y cuando él empezó a salir con otras chicas era solo para divertirse pero sobre todo para olvidarse de aquella pelirroja, hasta que cortaba porque no podía mas. Pero sacarse a esa pelirroja de su corazón era imposible. La amaba demasiado como para que de un día al otro ella se borrara de su corazón.

Evans también pensaba que el la dejaría como a todas las demás si ella aceptaba salir con él, pero si ella alguna vez hubiera aceptado, el no la hubiera dejado, no al menos porque el lo quisiera.

James Potter, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que se sorprendió mucho cuando su madre abrió la puerta haciendo mucho ruido y con mala cara.

-PERO COMO PUEDE SER! NO VOY A TOLERAR ESTE COMPORTAMIENTO EN TI, JAMES! NO, NO, NO. Vas a aprender a enfrentar los problemas, no a escaparte de ellos, tienes edad suficiente para actuar con madurez. No tienes porque encerrarte en tu habitación porque me has dicho que te gusta Lily Evans. Te grite millones de veces que bajaras, y no respondías por lo que desistí, te vuelvo a llamar al rato para que bajes a cenar, y sigues sin responder.. no, no, no.. bajaras a cenar quieras o no.

-No te había escuchado, mamá.-le respondió James con una voz tan triste que daba lástima.  
-como que no me escuchaste? Lo.. lo siento, pensé que no me respondías porque te daba vergüenza hablarme. Siento mucho haberte gritado hijo..  
-No hay problema mamá.  
-Bajaras a cenar?

Bajaron los dos juntos las escaleras que daban a un acogedor living que a su vez tenia tres puertas, una, que daba a la calle, era la principal. Otra daba a un baño, mientras que la tercera daba a la cocina-comedor, a donde ellos se dirigían.

Se sentaron a una mesa rectangular, para 4 personas, donde ya estaba sentado Boro Potter (n/a: ya se que es un nombre raro.. pero les juro que leí ese nombre en un libro!), el temido jefe de aurores del ministerio de Inglaterra, con fama de excelente jugador de quidditch, padre de James.

Empezaron a comer en silencio, pero no era un silencio incomodo, ni mucho menos. De repente se escucho el timbre y los tres se sobresaltaron.

¿Quién podría ser a esa hora? Ellos no tenían a ningún invitado por esos días.. debían tener cuidado, podía ser algún seguidor de Voldemort, (un mago oscuro que mataba a cualquiera que se le cruzara por el camino, sobre todo a los muggles, y los Potter eran un blanco importante) de esos que se hacían llamar mortifagos. Así que los tres juntos fueron hacia la puerta, James, el que estaba mas cerca pego un salto cuando volvieron a tocar el timbre y a golpear la puerta con mucha fuerza. Despacio fue abriendo la puerta, pero la sorpresa que se llevo cuando vio quien estaba del otro lado fue tan grande…

- ¿QUE HACES TU AQUÍ?

buenn.. hasta aca llego el primer cap..!  
esta idea se nos ocurrio cuando estabamos de vacas en gessel.. (una ciudad al aldo del mar argentio..)A mi(Daiu) y a daf, una amiga mía persona con la que voy a escribirlos fanfics.


	2. explicaciones

**Fin del Capitulo anterior:**

Despacio fue abriendo la puerta, pero la sorpresa que se llevo cuando vio quien estaba del otro lado fue tan grande…

- ¿QUE HACES TU AQUÍ?

Segundo Capitulo: **Explicaciones**

-JAMES! AMIGOO! No te alegras de verme?-dijo mientras se lanzaba a abrazarlo.  
-Sirius..  
-Que haces aquí Sirius? –le pregunto el señor Potter.  
-Sr. Potter, Sra. Potter, ¿como están tanto tiempo?- respondió.  
-Yo bien, pero mírate a ti, estas todo sucio, muy delgado, y tienes el pelo hecho un estropajo, cosa alarmante en ti.  
Creo que debería darse una ducha, y después nos explicará que hace aquí, querido- interrumpió la señora Potter a su marido cuando este iba a retar al muchacho por haber llegado a su casa a esas horas de la noche con lo peligroso que estaba afuera.  
-Sí, creo que tienes razón mamá, mira como me ha ensuciado la ropa Sirius, me la lleno de tierra.  
-Ve, Sirius, báñate. Tú, James acompáñalo y préstale algo de tu ropa.  
-Sí, mamá  
-Sí, Sra. Potter.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Después de que Sirius se haya bañado, bajaron los dos a cenar.  
James seguía triste, pero intentaba ocultarlo.  
Llegaron a la cocina y se sentaron a comer, James no tenía mucho hambre, cada vez que estaba triste, le costaba comer, porque sentía una sensación rara en el estomago que le hacia perder el apetito, aparte, había comido algo antes de que Sirius llegara. Por el contrario, Sirius se comía todo como si no hubiera comido desde hacia una semana.  
-mm.. que rico! Hace exactamente una semana y 4 días que no como nada tan exquisito, Sra. Potter. Justo desde que salí de Hogwarts. Mi madre no sabe ni cocinar una sopa.  
-No te llevas bien con tu madre, verdad?  
-Verdad. Odio a mis padres tanto o más que ellos a mi.  
-Que qué? Como es eso de que tus padres te odian?  
-Me odian, o al menos eso me dan a entender con lo que me dicen y por como me tratan. Están diciéndome todo el tiempo que soy una vergüenza para la familia, que no sirvo para nada, que mis amigos son unos traidores a la sangre, que no puede ser que un Black fuera Gryffindor, que yo no soy su hijo y todo ese estilo de cosas horrilbles- dijo pronunciando con demasiado asco su apellido.  
-En serio te dicen todo eso? No lo puedo creer!  
-Tienes un hermano, no Sirius?  
-Si, un hermano menor, tiene 14.  
-Dime Sirius, porque estas aquí?  
-Qué porque estoy aquí? Si tengo que decir la verdad, hacia tiempo que quería salir de esa casa, es horrible vivir allí, entre mis padres insultándome a cada paso que doy, mi hermano demostrándome cada dos por tres que mis padres están más orgullosos de el que de mi (cosa que en verdad no me importa), mis primas Bella y Narcisa que van casi todos los días a visitar a mis padres y que no las soporto, y el elfo domestico "Kreacher" que es un ser extremadamente odioso, es un horror vivir en esa casa.  
- Pero por que de repente tomaste la decisión de dejar la casa?  
-Primero que mi "querido" hermano decidió que al tener edad suficiente se convertirá en mortifago y no tengo ganas de convivir con un futuro mortifago, ya por mala suerte me une la sangre con él. Y aparte que hoy se me presento la oportunidad para poder salir de allí (aunque me odiaran quería que me quedara viviendo con ellos), aproveche que habían salido todos y me escape. - los señores Potter se asombraron tanto de que su hermano fuera a ser un mortifago que no pudieron evitar emitir un sonoro gesto de sorpresa.- y mis padres apoyan a la "purificación" de sangre.. aunque yo no creo en eso. Por ejemplo Evans.. Lily Evans -Había puesto el dedo en la llaga.  
James bajo la mirada pensando en esa pelirroja que se había robado su corazón, y por la cual se había sentido avergonzado con su familia.   
Sin embargo Sirius no se dio cuenta de nada, y siguió hablando.  
- (...) Evans es hija de muggles y sin embargo es muy buena con la magia.. incluso es mejor que algunos que provienen de familias de magos. Aparte es buena persona. Aunque es imperdonable que nunca se meta en problemas. Y eso de discriminar tampoco me llama la atención.. al fin y al cabo todos somos seres humanos.. creo.. - Y ahogo una risita.  
Al ver que nadie le prestaba atención se giro a ver lo que fuera que veían los señores Potter.  
Nunca había visto a su mejor amigo llorar.  
Aunque el no lo sabia, esta era la segunda vez que su amigo lloraba en el día..

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Bueno Canuto..¿Que va a ser ahora de tu vida? ¿Serás un marginado o..?  
- La verdad es que no se.. pero a mi casa no pienso volver.. bueno.. si a eso se le puede llamar casa. Si no les molesta, señores Potter, quisiera quedarme por hoy a dormir acá..  
- Claro hijo, no hay problema, no nos molesta para nada, pero.. ¿donde vas a dormir mañana? y pasado mañana? Y al día siguiente? Y el siguiente? Y el siguiente? Y el..  
- Basta mamá  
- Si hoy me permiten dormir acá, mañana voy a buscar algún lugar donde vivir.. o por lo menos donde dormir hasta que empiecen las clases..  
- Pero porque no te quedas a vivir acá?  
- Ya les dije que no quisiera molestar..

oOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo

Despues de un tiempo discutiendo, la señora Potter argumento que Sirius no podría vivir solo porque todavía era menor de edad y así logro convencerlo de que se quedara con ellos hasta que partieran a Hogwarts y luego volviera con James hasta que cumpliera los 17 años.  
Acostado en su cama Sirius intentaba dormir pero no podía, pensaba en todo lo que le había pasado en estas vacaciones.. era cierto que el odiaba a su familia, y que no tenia las mismas ideas que ellos.. pero a pesar de eso seguía siendo su familia.. y le daba lastima que se llevaran tan mal..  
Y para colmo escuchaba a su lado a james dar vueltas y mas vueltas..  
como podría dormirse si sabia que había algo que inquietaba a su amigo?  
- James, que te ocurre? porque no puedes dormir?  
- Es _ella_, Sirius.. No puedo dejar de pensar en _ella_  
- James, amigo, hay algo en que te pueda ayudar?  
- Noo.. esto lo tengo que arreglar con Evans. Tengo que  
olvidarme de ella. Pero por mas que lo intente.. Esta metida en lo mas profundo de mi corazón. Y es imposible sacarla..  
- Queres que te cuente un cuentito así te dormís?  
- Canuto..  
- Que?  
- Cállate.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

buenn..   
este cap. esta dedicado a diin!  
una de esas amigas que esta siempree  
y que estuvo hinchando para saber quien habia llegado a la casa de los Potter..  
diinn.. te queremoss!

buenn..  
esperamos criticas!  
pero sobre todo esperamos que les haya gustadoo!

besoss!

daff . . 


	3. La mansion Black

**Capitulo 3:**

En la noble y ancestral mansión Black se escucho un fuerte portazo y luego a una mujer gritar:

- Maldito sea ese niño! Nosotros lo cuidamos, le damos de comer y el chico nos paga con bromas pesadas¿Lo dejamos media hora solo y ya nos destruye la casa? NO! Esto no va a quedar así Sirius Black. Ven aquí ya mismo.

Esa broma que has puesto en la puerta.. te vas a arrepentir de ello asqueroso gryffindor, como que me llamo Walburga Black. (N/A: en el árbol genealógico de la familia Black, este es el nombre de la madre de Sirius)

Pero, aunque Walburga no lo sabía, Sirius no aparecería en la casa, él, luego de preparar la broma para cuando sus padres llegaran, se había marchado de la mansión. Y en esos momentos ya estaba en el autobús noctámbulo, viajando hacia la casa de su hermano, no de sangre, pero si de alma. Hacia la casa de James Potter.

Al ver que su odiado hijo no aparecía ante sus amenazas, les pidió a Regulus y a Orion (N/A: al igual que Walburga, este es el nombre del padre de Sirius que aparece en el árbol..) que la ayudaran a buscarlo.

Los tres ocupantes de la casa, Walburga, Regulus y Orion, estaban cubiertos por diferentes sustancias de color de pies a cabeza.

Regulus, el hermano menor de Sirius, tenía pintura cubriendo su pelo negro, que ahora parecía plateado, y la pintura le caía por la cara, haciendo que sus ojos grises no se pudieran ver por la pintura que los cubría. Cuando había intentado lavarse la cara para quitarse la pintura le había aparecido escrito en la cara, con negro, "soy un idiota".

Orion, el padre de Regulus y Sirius, estaba cubierto por una sustancia amarilla, que no sabía que era, por suerte a él no le había aparecido ningún mensaje escrito en negro, pero si que la sustancia amarilla no se le iba ni cuando se intentaba limpiar con agua.

Y Walburga, era la que peor estaba, tenía pintura roja en la nariz, rosa en las mejillas y violeta y verde en el pelo, le faltaban los zapatos rojos y grandes y cualquiera que la viera hubiera dicho que era un payaso.

Empezaron a buscar por la casa, habitación por habitación, pero a Sirius no lo encontraban.

Al terminar de buscar se encontraron todos en el vestíbulo, y llamaron a Kreacher, el elfo doméstico de los Black.

- Kreacher, has visto a Sirius, el estúpido Gryffindor?

- No, señor, Kreacher no lo ha visto, señor Regulus.

- Y, no lo has escuchado salir de la casa?

- Kreacher tampoco lo ha escuchado, señora.

Era asombroso lo que podía hacer el odio de la criatura hacia el hijo mayor de Walburga y Orion Black. Ya que a Kreacher jamás se le ocurriría mentirle a su señora, pero esta vez, el elfo domestico no había dicho la verdad, aunque nadie lo noto.

Sirius Black le había dicho a Kreacher que si él no contaba que se había ido, no volvería jamás a esa casa. En cambio, si el elfo contaba que su joven amo (para desgracia de Kreacher) se habia ido seguramente los Black conseguian detenerlo y posiblemente hacer que Sirius volivera. O talvez si el elfo decía que se había ido tampoco volvería, solo era cuestión de si lo encontraban o no.

Como un chico de 16 años podría borrarse de su casa, sin dejar rastro de a donde había ido?

Eso era algo que la familia de Sirius Black quería descubrir..

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

- Hogwarts! Oficina del director!

En la chimenea de la oficina de Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, aparecio una mujer morocha con ojos oscuros, y frios como el hielo.

El dueño del despacho era alto y delgado. Sus ojos azules eran claros, brillantes, y tintineaban tras sus gafas de media luna y tenia barba y bigote plateados.

La sala era una bonita y espaciosa habitación circular, llena de pequeños ruidos divertidos. Había unos cuantos instrumentos plateados sobre una mesa de una sola pata, emitiendo pequeños soplidos de humo. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por retratos de antiguos directores y directoras, los cuales dormían gentilmente en sus marcos. También había un enorme escritorio de patas como garras, y colocado en un estante tras él, estaba un desgastado y andrajoso sombrero de mago... El Sombrero Seleccionador.

- Dumbledore! Disculpe que lo moleste a estas horas de la madrugada pero es que mi hijo, Sirius, ha desaparecido, estoy muy preocupada por él queria saber si por casualidad ha estado aca.

- Sientese, Walburga y calmese. Yo creo que Sirius sabe lo que hace, siempre ha sido un chico muy seguro de si mismo. ¿no cree que le haya podido pasar algo?. Pero, si se ha ido de su casa por alguna razon sera, no? – Le contesto Albus mirandola a traves de sus lentes de media luna.

- Maldita sea Dumbledore! Ya no se donde buscar! Le digo que el chico se fue de la casa! Y estoy segura de que usted sabe donde esta!

- Disculpe, pero yo no estoy todo el verano pendiente de mis alumnos, señora Black.-su voz se había tornado mas potente- Ahora si me permite tengo asuntos privados de los cuales ocuparme.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

POOM!

N/A: ruido de portazo. las otras opciones para ese ruido eran: Plaf, pau- cortesia de nuestras amigas din, deby y jackie- o Achus - cortesia de daiuu. con la cual vemos que esta mal de la cabezaa. ja.

- MALDITA SEAS ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!

Quien se cree que es para hablarme asi? " si se ha ido de su casa por alguna razon sera, no? yo no estoy todo el verano pendiente de mis alumnos." –dijo Walburga con voz burlona. – Maldito defensor de muggles.

Ese chico se va a enterar de lo que le conviene..

Iba despotricando contra el director de la escuela de sus hijos llendo hacia su habitacion cuando le llamaron la atencion dos palabras grabadas sobre un tapiz con una hilera fina de color dorado "Toujours pur" ("siempre puro").

Si en el tapiz decia "siempre puro".. que hacia lo que se hacia llamar su hijo ahi?

- Incendio! -

Sirius habia sido exiliado de la familia black para siempre.


	4. Encuentro no muy grato

**Fin del capitulo anterior:**

Iba despotricando contra el director de la escuela de sus hijos yendo hacia su habitación cuando le llamaron la atención dos palabras grabadas sobre un tapiz con una hilera fina de color dorado "Toujours pur" ("siempre puro").  
Si en el tapiz decía "siempre puro".. que hacia lo que se hacia llamar su hijo ahí?  
- Incendio! -

Sirius habia sido exiliado de la familia Black para siempre.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Capitulo 4: Encuentro no muy grato..**

Los días pasaban rápidamente. Sirius se había adaptado muy bien a la familia de James, haciendo que este ultimo estuviera mas contento por poder compartir todos los días de sus vacaciones con su hermano.

Todos los días, Sirius y James, se levantaban cuando Adela ya estaba despierta preparando el desayuno, desayunaban, se bañaban y, cada día ayudaban con otra tarea del hogar para después salir a pasear o quedarse hablando encerrados en la habitación por horas y horas.

El ver a James y Sirius de buen humor, contentos, haciendo bromas y disfrutando de las vacaciones, hacía que los señores Potter pensaban que la llegada del mejor amigo de su hijo había sido como una bendición. Era imposible creer que hacia solo dos semanas su hijo hubiera llorado por un amor no correspondido si lo veían ahora, feliz, con una sonrisa radiante en la cara todos los días y una mirada que demostraba claramente toda su felicidad.

Todavía, en tres semanas de vacaciones los chicos no habían visto a los dos merodeadores restantes, personas a las que James y Sirius extrañaban mucho.

OoOoOoOoOoO

-Sirius, dale que nos están esperando!  
James Potter apuraba a Sirius Black que estaba cambiándose en el baño desde hacia un buen rato.  
-Ya va.. deja de apurarme..  
-pero es que quedamos a las 6.. y ya son las 6:10 y ya sabes como es..  
-si, si.. lo se- lo corto Sirius saliendo del baño.  
Estaba vestido con un jean, una remera Azul y zapatillas haciendo juego. Se había peinado con la intención de recibir miles de miradas de cualquier chica que pase por su lado.  
James estaba vestido con un jean, una remera naranja, (con la intención de llamar la atención), zapatillas blancas, sus inigualables lentes, y obviamente su cabello completamente despeinado.

Rápidamente bajaron las escaleras, se acercaron a la chimenea y agarrando polvos flu, desaparecieron de a uno por la chimenea diciendo "Al callejón Diagon".  
Aparecieron en El caldero chorreante que estaba abarrotado de gente, se limpiaron la ropa llena de cenizas y empezaron a mirar alrededor para ver si los encontraban.

Remus Lupin se acercaba a ellos apretujándose entre la gente. Estaba igual que siempre:  
Tenía el pelo de color castaño claro, delgado, bastante alto y de ojos de un extraño color dorado. Una sonrisa sincera y dulce adornaba su rostro, el cual tenía una cicatriz que parecía reciente en la mejilla izquierda.  
Venía acompañado por otro chico, petiso, regordete, con una cara que haría recordar a una rata, pelo morocho y ojos marrones. También sonreía contento de ver a sus amigos.

Cuando llegaron a donde estaban James y Sirius se pusieron a charlar sobre lo que había pasado en lo que iba del verano, mientras que iban camino al callejón Diagon para seguir caminando y charlando por alli..  
-(...) y como fue Sirius?  
-Hacía tiempo que quería salir de allí y ellos siempre me estaban vigilando, no me dejaban estar tranquilo.. que no escribiera a mis amigos los sangre sucia y traidores a la sangre.. que no recibiera cartas.. que no hablara con los vecinos..  
Insoportables. Pero, ese día, por primera vez en el verano, me dejaron solo.. y.. aproveche la situación. No saben.. Cornamenta a vos tampoco te conte-agrego mirando a James.-les hice una broma cuando me fuii..  
-si.. una broma que vas a pagar bien cara.  
Regulus Black se acerco a su hermano cuando lo vio charlando con sus asquerosos amigos para ver si podría averiguar donde estaba viviendo, y ya que estaba para hacerle cobrar por la pequeña broma que le había hecho a él y a sus padres. Pero justo llego para escuchar una parte de la conversación en la cual él tenía mucho que ver.  
Otros Slythrins venían detrás suyo.  
-y quien te crees tú para amenazar a _Canuto_?  
-Canuto has dicho..? y ese sobrenombre se supone que es para mi hermano?  
Se acercó a Sirius amenazadoramente sacado la varita del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, pero cuando estaba por mandarle un hechizo. Sirius ya estaba con varita en mano, totalmente preparado. Y no solo él, sino que dos de sus amigos también, mientras que el otro, el más petiso, estaba detrás de los tres mirando como se desarrollaría la pelea.

Eran solo tres gryffindor y los slitherin eran seis o siete, pero, aunque los slytherin superaban en número, James, Sirius y Remus se notaban mucho mas seguros de si mismos, eran mas grandes de edad y, cuando empezaron a lanzarse hechizos unos a otros, era notorio que los gryffindors eran mucho mas ágiles con la varita que los seis amigos de Regulus juntos, y que se compenetraban muy bien entre ellos. Sirius se encargaba del ataque junto a James mientras que Remus se encargaba de protegerlos a los tres de los hechizos que les lanzaban las serpientes.

No era común un duelo mágico en medio del callejón Diagon.  
Por eso la gente se quedaba mirando quienes eran los que peleaban hasta que..  
-Potter y Black! Era obvio.. siempre queriendo llamar la atención.. aunque de ti Remus.. no me lo esperaba..  
y ahora que.. pelean entre ustedes?

Lily Evans se había metido entre la gente y cuando había visto quienes se peleaban-claro que solo había visto a los tres leones y a Peter detrás suyo- Se puso en medio de los hechizos sin darse cuenta que no era entre ellos tres la pelea sino que contra los seis slytherins.

James al ver que un rayo rojo se dirigía hacia la espalda de Lily rápidamente sin que ella lo viera y sin darle oportunidad de esquivarlo decidió apartarla. Corrió hasta interponerse entre el rayo y su amada.  
-Cornamenta!  
-ay Sirius.. tu y tus amiguitos terminaran mal.. muy mal..  
mejor cuídate, y cuídalos a ellos. Hoy solo uno ha salido herido pero la próxima podrían salir tres muertos.  
En ese momento la gente había empezado a dispersarse, y un medimago que vio lo que había pasado se acerco James, empujando a Lily que se había quedado estática, paralizada, sin poder reaccionar.  
El chico más odioso, egocéntrico y ególatra de Hogwarts la había salvado!

**FIN**


	5. Descubriendo sentimientos

**Fin del capítulo anterior:**

En ese momento la gente había empezado a dispersarse, y un medimago que vio lo que había pasado se acerco James, empujando a Lily que se había quedado estática, paralizada, sin poder reaccionar.  
El chico más odioso, egocéntrico y ególatra de Hogwarts la había salvado!

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Descubriendo sentimientos.**

Veía a la gente pasar por el pasillo, era muy fácil distinguir que sentía aquella gente, la mayoría, dolor, angustia, tristeza, confusión, incertidumbre.. Algunos se notaban alegres, como si todo les estuviera yendo bien. Pasaba gente recién dada de alta.. Algunos niños con sus padres, familias enteras, y hasta le pareció ver a Alice Longbottom pasar por allí.. Pero ella, se sentía alejada de toda esa gente, como si fueran de mundos distantes, mundos diferentes. Estaba totalmente confundida.

Hacía solo unas horas que pensaba en el como en el chico mas creído e idiota del mundo, pero ahora.. ahora ni sabía lo que sentía respecto a él. Pero sabía que no era igual. ¿Porque siempre se tenía que meter donde no la llamaban? Aunque.. en realidad.. no lo hacía siempre.. solo si estaba el por medio.. ¿Porque! No pudo evitarlo.. lo vio allí lanzándose hechizos con sus amigos.. Pensando que intentaba llamar la atención... y no pudo evitar acercarse.. Ponerse en medio y empezar a gritarle mil tonterías, como siempre, no entendía porque le molestaba tanto cuando simplemente podía evitarlo, no prestarle atención y listo.

- soy una idiota.. - fue un susurro lo que salió de sus labios. Pero Remus Lupin que pasaba por ese pasillo la escucho, y, al reconocer la voz giro sorprendido. - Pense que te habías ido hace mucho tiempo.. - Ya ves que no, Remus. Y sino te molesta, quiero estar sola.

Remus pareció no escuchar y, sentándose al lado de ella en el piso, siguió hablando. -Dime que es lo que te pasa. -Remus, déjame.. Quiero estar sola, y no me sucede nada. -Esta bien. Te dejo sola, para que sigas pensando en James.. -Ey! Espera, de donde sacaste eso? Pensando en Potter, yo? - Tal vez ni vos te das cuenta, pero lo que paso hoy te tiene re confundida. Cierto? - no. - Admítelo.. - Bueno, si es cierto. Es que siempre lo estoy insultando, diciendole que es creído, que no lo soporto. Pero ahora me doi cuenta de que siempre me meto donde esta él y eso.. eso es raro. Es como si me importara, y supuestamente lo odio. No me entiendo, Remus.. No se que me pasa.. - Si me dejas opinar.. creo que te gusta James.. y que como no lo quieres aceptar, lo escondes. Y haces como si lo odiaras, como si te cayera muy mal y como si no lo soportaras. - no.. No.. no es eso, estoy segura. Yo enamorada de Potter? - Pénsalo, tal vez descubrís que lo que yo digo es verdad.. es que no quieres reconocerlo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Porque se tenían que haber encontrado con su hermano? Porque.. porque y porque? Siempre todo les salía al revés, no podía alejarse definitivamente de su familia y vivir en paz? Que ellos hicieran lo que quisieran, pero que no lo metieran a él... Aunque.. si lo pensaba bien, el se había ido haciéndoles una buena.. muy buena, para que ellos quisieran vengarse. Pero nada justificaba que su hermano menor, al que no consideraba su hermano, le hubiera amenazado con matarle, a él mismo o a uno de sus amigos. Aparte.. ¿Quién se creía? Él no podría hacerles nada.. Si el se había querido ir de su familia.. que les jodia a los otros? Si nunca lo respetaron como un miembro de ella..

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

James despertó al poco tiempo de la conversación entre Lily y Remus.. No sabia donde estaba.. hasta que miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba en San Mungo.. pero porque? Que había pasado para llegar ahí? Empezó a recordar..

_Estaba con Sirius, Remus y Peter en el Callejón Diagon .. Una fuerte discusión entre Sirius y su hermano de sangre, Regulus.. un rayo de luz directo hacia Lily.. hacia SU Lily.. ÉL interponiendose entre ellos.. un rayo de luz roja dirigiéndose hacia el.._

Una enfermera entro a la habitación donde James Potter acaba de despertar.. - Señor Potter tiene visitas.. cree que se siente bien como para que las haga pasar? - Si, gracias. A la habitación 248 de San Mungo entraron 6 personas, los padres de James, Remus, Sirius, Peter y.. ¿Lily? Que hacia Lily ahi? Desde cuando se preocupaba por lo que le pasaba o no a él?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Siemrpe era igual.. ¿Por qué siempre en situaciones como esa se ponía detrás de sus amigos y nunca actuaba¿Por qué siempre esperaba que lo defendiesen y no demostraba ser un verdadero Gryffindor¿Por qué nunca agarraba su varita y se decidía a luchar como lo hacían Sirius, James y Remus? Como los admiraba.. Valentía, arrojo, decisión, fuerza.. eran cosas que él no poseía, o que al menos no demostraba tener, pero sus amigos.. sus tres grandes amigos, a ellos si que los definian esos adjetivos. Siempre estaban listos para luchar y vencer. Demostrando que ellos podían luchar contra todo, contra viento y marea, y unidos, sin separarse, saldrían vencedores. Pero él.. era el único de los Merodeadores que no sabia defenderse, que siempre se refugiaba en otras personas para que lo protegieran y que, aunque lo intentara, aunque intentara y quisiera ser como ellos, valiente y luchador, no podía. No.. definitivamente no era como ellos, él era _diferente._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Se quedo en blanco.. No podía entender que hacia ella allí.. Si, se había arriesgado por ella.. pero, a pesar de eso, que era lo que hacia que Lily Evans, la persona que mas quería en ese mundo, la chica que le sacaba los sueños, estuviera allí, en donde estaba el internado, no lo sabía. Si ella lo odiaba, no lo soportaba.. ¿porque estaba allí?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-James.. eyy James..! contesta! Por fin se dio cuenta de que Sirius llevaba un rato hablándole desde que había entrado al lugar. Le estaba contando la broma que le había hecho a su familia antes de abandonarla, algo que había intentado contar antes de que apareciera su hermano para amenazarlos y atacarlos.Pero él no le había estado escuchando, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, como siempre últimamente. -lo siento amigo, es que estaba distraído no te estaba escuchando. -si, ya medi cuenta, siempre es igual, yo te hablo y tu piensas en ella. Podrías prestarme un poco de atención al menos. -Es que Sirius, tengo una duda.. que haceellaaquí? -mm.. no lo se Cornamenta. Pregúntaselo a Remus que es el que ha estado hablando con ella antes de venir aquí. Se la encontró en un pasillo sentada, mirando a la gente pasar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Qué me esta pasando? Por qué estoy sintiendo esto? O mejor dicho.. Qué es lo que estoy sintiendo? Pienso en ese engreído todos los días.. Pienso en ese egocéntrico todas las noches antes de caer rendida ante el sueño.. Pienso en Potter en todo momento.. No puedo dejar de pensar en su pelo.. En sus ojos avellanas que cuando los miro me quedo como hipnotizada.. En su boca.. ¡Merlín! Qué me esta pasando? Estoy sintiendo cosas diferentes de las que sentía años atrás.. Siento que un día sin él es como el infierno.. que un día sin verlo.. es mi mayor pesadilla.. y ahora.. es un martirio.. saber que se arriesgo por mi.. saberme separada de él por mas de un mes todavía. Saber que él, a pesar de que ya pasaron unos cuantos días desde que me salvo, sigue en San Mungo, sufriendo por haberse interpuesto entre un hechizo, el cual se dirigía a mí.. sí. Todo eso hace yo sufra.. qué me esta pasando?

Acaso.. me estoy enamorando.. de Potter?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

buenoo.. nos vemos en el proximoo..

SALUDOS..

Daiuu y Daff


	6. ¿Qué le pasa a Peter?

_**Fin de capitulo anterior: (descubriendo sentimientos.) **_

[.. Saberme separada de él por mas de un mes todavía. Saber que él, a pesar de que ya pasaron unos cuantos días desde que me salvo, sigue en San Mungo, sufriendo por haberse interpuesto entre un hechizo, el cual se dirigía a mí... sí. Todo eso hace yo sufra.. Qué me esta pasando??

Acaso.. Me estoy enamorando.. De Potter?!???

_**Cap 6: ¿Qué le pasa a Peter?**_

Los días fueron pasando y Las cosas seguían su curso..

James ya había salido de San Mungo y había vuelto a su casa junto con Sirius y sus padres.

Remus y Peter, habían vuelto a terminar las vacaciones en la casa del primero y esperaban con ansias volver a ver a sus amigos, a pesar de que para eso era necesaria la llegada del primero de septiembre. Peter mantenía aquellos pensamientos de que él era diferente a los demás merodeadores, y quería empezar a sobresalir en algo..

Lily Evans seguía tan confundida como el día en que había visto por ultima ves a James Potter, aunque cada vez se convencía mas de que se estaba enamorando.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Heyy, canuto, amigo.. creo que tenemos que tener una seria charla con Peter..- Estaban en la habitación de James Potter, James estaba tirado en la cama mirando el techo mientras que Sirius estaba escribiendo una carta para Remus..

- Hablar con Colagusano? Para que?

- Creo que hay algo que no está funcionando bien.. la amistad es un ida y vuelta. Nosotros lo defendemos.. siempre estamos con él, nunca le faltamos.. y como nos lo devuelve él? Riéndose de las cosas tontas que decimos acaso? eso no es un amigo..

- Pero no te entiendo.. No se.. puede que te moleste la actitud de Peter al reírse de lo que decimos.. pero no podes enojarte con él por eso..

- Es que no entiendes? no es solo eso.. nosotros daríamos todo por Colagusano, hasta la vida pero él no.. le damos todo y no recibimos nada suyo. Lo escuchamos y cuando le contamos algo lo único que hace es reírse?

- No se Cornamenta.. te dije que no se.. simplemente ya se que es así.. y aprendí a aceptarlo como es..

- Pero yo no puedo hacer eso! Doy.. y no recibo cuando lo necesito.. es muy fácil así!

- Pero entende que él es así! No podes cambiarlo de un día para el otro!

- Pero cualquier amigo podría dar y recibir..

- Tenes razón.. ósea.. es importantísimo eso.. pero entende que el es así!

- A ver.. decime que es lo que te da..

-..

-Ves? Si alguien me pide que le diga que es lo que me das vos.. te podría hacer una lista enorme.. y sin embargo.. cuando yo te pregunto que te da Peter.. no sabes contestarme..

-Es que.. Cornamenta, diría que hables vos con Colagusano.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No lo puedo creer.. porque soy tan idiota? Porque tan tarde me tuve que haber dado cuenta? Porque Sirius siempre supo que Peter era así y nunca me comento nada.. y yo siempre creyendo que Peter era un amigo genial.. y resulta que aunque nosotros hacemos todo por él.. él no hace nada por nosotros.. que pone su oreja para escucharme.. pero no presta atención a lo que le digo.. Siempre lo banco.. siempre estoy a su lado para que no este solo o con gente indeseable.. y sin embargo.. Cuándo lo encuentro yo al lado mío? Nunca.. y Canuto aprendió a aceptarlo.. cómo? Una amistad sin un dar y un recibir no es una amistad.. y simplemente pido que cuando necesite una mano o necesite a alguien que este a mi lado o lo que fuera.. que este ahí.. tan difícil es eso? Estoy en un gran error al pensar así?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Es cierto lo que James me dice pero no me molesta, se que Peter nunca presto mucha atención a lo que digo, él solo espera que lo escuchen pero no escucha, aunque siempre esta atento a la hora de hacer una broma, aunque claro, él no se arriesga para nada, él se resguarda en nosotros.. que lo protegemos.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Una hora después James y Sirius estaban jugando al Snap Explosivo cuando se escucho que alguien pronunciaba el nombre de Sirius..

- Sirius Black. - era la voz de Remus, venía del espejo de doble cara.

- Remus Lupin.

Apareció la cara de Remus en el espejo, se veía cansado.. no faltaba mucho para la luna llena, pero a pesar de eso sonreía.

- Como estas Lunático? y Colagusano?

- Yo bien.. y Peter esta acá al lado mío.. Ustedes.. como andan?

- Todo bien.. queríamos hablar con Peter sobre algo..

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO

Estaban en un bar en el Londres muggle. James no sabia como expresarse, tenia delante a su amigo al cual conocía desde que había entrado a Hogwarts.

Como decirle a tu amigo que vos das y no recibís? Que bancas al otro y el no lo hace? Que escuchas y el no te escucha?..

- Colagusano.. Voy a ir directo a lo que quiero decirte.. siento que.. – ay! Con que palabras decirlo? – Siento que hay algo que esta perjudicando nuestra amistad y prefiero hablar las cosas y arreglarlas antes que pelearnos, sabes? Siento que yo soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que necesites, y que sin embargo, vos no haces lo mismo.. ósea, lo que quiero decirte.. yo cuando ayudo a un amigo nunca lo hago esperando que me devuelvan.. lo hago porque me gusta, me siento bien ayudándolo.. sin embargo me gustaría que, cuando lo necesite, el otro también este ahí para mi.. y siento que no lo estas.. Lo único que "haces por mi" es reírte de mis estupideces.. y eso no es un verdadero amigo.. yo te hablo para que intentemos arreglar nuestras diferencias..

-...eh..-Peter parecía no comprender lo que James quería decirle. Parecía pensar que lo que decía su amigo no tenía lógica.

-¿No piensas decir nada?

-Es que, en realidad.. ehmm.. no se que contestarte.

James parecía empezar a enojarse al no obtener respuesta de su amigo, sentía estar hablando con una pared.

-Yo..ehh, lo siento James. Nunca me di cuenta de lo que estas diciéndome, y veo que es verdad. Voy a intentar no hacerlo más, pero es difícil cuando uno se siente..-Peter dejo de hablar bruscamente, dejando a James intrigado con lo que iba a decir

-¿Cuando uno se siente como, Colagusano?

-Nada.. nada.. olvídalo, haz como si no dije nada. Y ten en cuenta que voy a intentar cambiarlo.

-Esta bien Peter-James no quiso insistir más pero ya averiguaría que era lo que le pasaba a su amigo.


	7. MHB

_**Capitulo 7: MHB**_

- Ey, Canuto, ¿crees que algún día Lily me va a dar bola? – James estaba sentado en su cama, varios días habían pasado desde aquella conversación en la que James Potter se sinceró con su amigo Colagusano, y ahora estaban tan bien como años antes.  
- Sí, en tus sueños Potter – Sirius Black fue quien le contestó, desde el otro extremo de la habitación. Siguieron hablando largo rato sobre las nulas posibilidades de James de estar con cierta pelirroja, cuando escucharon un leve picoteo en la ventana. James se levantó y dejó a pasar a la lechuza, esta se paró sobre la cama, esperando a que alguno de los jóvenes le sacara las cartas que traía atadas a su pata. Sirius fue hasta la lechuza, y al quitarle ambos sobres, vio que traían el sello de Hogwarts. Canuto abrió su carta. Dentro encontró tres pedazos de pergamino: uno era el común recordatorio de que las clases empezaban el primero de septiembre ( "me arruinaron el día" ¬¬), el otro le decía los libros que iba a necesitar para este nuevo año, y el último pergamino, contenía los resultados de los TIMOS (o MHB).

Ambos chicos, agarraron el pergamino con las notas de los TIMOS y tranquilamente, como si estuvieran seguros de que les había ido bien, empezaron a leer los resultados.

Resultados de los Exámenes del Título Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria:

-Calificaciones aprobatorias:  
Extraordinario (E), Supera las expectativas (S), Aceptable (A)  
-Calificaciones reprobatorias:  
Insatisfactorio (I), Desastroso (D), Troll (T)

James Potter ha alcanzado:

- Astronomía A  
- Cuidado de criaturas mágicas A  
- Encantamientos E  
- Defensa contra las artes oscuras E  
- Adivinación I  
- Herbología S  
- Historia de la magia A  
- Pociones S  
- Transformaciones E

Las notas de Sirius eran parecidas:

- Astronomía I  
- Cuidado de criaturas mágicas E  
- Encantamientos E  
- Defensa contra las artes oscuras E  
- Adivinación I  
- Herbología A  
- Historia de la magia A  
- Pociones E  
- Transformaciones S

Los dos merodeadores estaban contentos con sus notas, podrían estudiar para ser Aurores.  
Pronto tendrían que ir al Callejón Diagon a comprar sus nuevos libros, y esperaban poder hacerlo junto a Remus y a Peter, esperando que esta salida terminara bien.  
- James Potter, Sirius Black – Una voz dentro de uno de los cajones del escritorio en la habitación de James sonó.  
James fue corriendo buscando el espejo de doble cara, con el que se podían comunicar fácilmente con sus dos amigos.  
- ¡Remus! ¡Te juro que estaba pensando en que tenemos que arreglar para comprar juntos los libros de este nuevo año!  
- ¿Entonces que? ¿Vamos mañana?  
- Perfecto, a las 3 en el caldero chorreante.  
- Genial, ahh, por cierto, Lily también va a ir mañana al callejón Diagon, ¡nos vemos!  
Y le cortó a James antes que este le pudiera decir algo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Al día siguiente Remus y Peter esperaban impacientemente a James y Sirius en el Caldero Chorreante. Cuando estos llegaron, los cuatro juntos fueron directamente hacia el callejón Diagon.  
El callejón estaba abarrotado de gente yendo y viniendo, haciendo compras escolares, o grupitos de gente hablando de lo último que se sabía de Voldemort.  
Pasaron por delante de un negocio en el cual una multitud se peleaba por poder acercarse a la vidriera, James, al ver que era el negocio de Quidditch empezó a empujar a la gente para poder ver. El joven merodeador no se dio cuenta cuando empujó a una muchacha pelirroja que intentaba saber que era lo que hacía que aquella multitud se apretara frente a la vidriera del negocio.  
- ¡Auch! Ten mas cuidado- Al sentir el empujón, Lily Evans se dio vuelta y, al ver quien había sido el que la había empujado se sorprendió. ¡No esperaba verlo hasta dentro de unas semanas, cuando empezaran Hogwarts! Para ese entonces ya estaría segura de sus sentimientos. Confundida, decidió no hacer una escena solo por un empujoncito.  
Al lograr salir de entre la multitud, diviso a Remus, quien parecía estar esperando a Potter junto a Black y Peter.  
- ¡Lily! ¿Como estas?

Lily no sabia que hacer. Podría saludar a Remus.. Pero así, tarde o temprano, tendría que enfrentarse a James.. ¿Que haría cuando lo tuviera frente a ella? ¿Decirle cosas hirientes como siempre? ¿O tratarlo bien? Quizás lo mejor seria seguir caminando, y hacer como si no hubiera escuchado a Remus..

Demasiado tarde.

Los merodeadores, sin James, que aun estaba mirando en la tienda de Quidditch, se acercaban hacia ella.

- ¡Remus! ¡Black! ¡Pettigrew! ¡No esperaba verlos hasta septiembre!

- Pues ya ves.. Acá estamos.  
- Canuto, ¡veni a mirar esta nueva escoba! ¡Esta genial! Tiene .. – De repente vio que sus amigos no estaban solos. _Ella _los acompañaba. – ¿Que haces vos acá?  
- ¿Que acaso no lo ves Potter? – Añadió mostrando bolsas llenas de libros y de útiles para pociones. – Lo mismo que ustedes, supongo. Y exactamente ahora.. Hablo con Remus, ¿O que? ¿Acaso tengo que pedirte permiso para hacerlo? – ¿Porque? Otra vez estaba siendo dura con él. Debería empezar a ser un poco más amable. Después de todo.. Si James decidía no hablarle más.. No. No podía dejar que James no le hablase más. Lo necesitaba. Definitivamente necesitaba ayuda. – Remus.. Por favor, ¿podemos hablar un rato en privado?  
- Sí, claro. Ya vuelvo, amigos.

* * *

Mucho tiempo sin actualizar, pero bueno, aca estamos, de vuelta, con un capítulo nuevo, espero que les haya gustado a pesar de ser cortito!


	8. Confesiones

**Capitulo 8: Confesiones **

Remus y Lily se separaron del resto..

- ¿Qué necesitas Lily?- Le preguntó el licántropo a la pelirroja con una sonrisa, él ya se lo imaginaba.

- Hablar sobre lo que me dijiste el otro día en San Mungo. Remus.. Creo que si, que me estoy enamorando de él.. Pero.. Pero mi orgullo es más fuerte que mi corazón. No puedo evitar tratarlo mal, hablarle como lo hice siempre, no puedo controlarlo, pienso: voy a ser mas amable con el y lo sigo tratando igual. No puedo.. Y no quiero perderlo, quiero.. Quiero.. Lo quiero. Si, ya se que lo quiero, tarde en darme cuenta, pero no puedo controlar el tratarlo mal..- todo esto lo dijo tan rápido que el pobre chico al cual le estaba hablando solo entendió algunas palabras.

- Espera.. Espera..- La joven estaba dispuesta a seguir con su explicación de la cual él no había entendido nada.- Lily, se que lo que me estas diciendo te pone nerviosa y que se trata sobre James, pero si hablas tan rápido no te entiendo.-Remus disfrutaba haciendo que ella se pusiera nerviosa, ya que podría parecer muy tranquilo pero era merodeador.

- Q-que estuve pensando y creo que si, que estoy enamorada de "Potter".-Remus la miro con una sonrisita picara- ¡Pero sigue siendo un arrogante, inmaduro y creído!- Remus empezó a reírse y ella lo miró con cara de "si te seguís riendo saco la varita y te lanzo un desmaius".

Mientras Remus no podía parar de reírse y Lily lo miraba enojada, el resto de los merodeadores hablaban.

- En ocasiones como estas es cuando envidio a Remus. Lily siempre se llevó muy bien con él. ¿No estará..?

- James, Remus jamás te traicionaría así. Aparte sabes que a él no le gusta salir con nadie en serio. Y no me parece que Evans sea de su estilo.

- Pero..

- ¡Pero nada James Potter! ¡Que Remus no te haría eso!- Peter lo miraba sin creer que James desconfiara tanto..

- Esta bien- James bajo la cabeza pensando que estaba siendo muy injusto con Remus cuando Sirius le había dicho que una vez que lo había escuchado al licántropo hablar con Evans de que porque Lily no le daba una oportunidad a James..

Remus seguía riéndose sin parar, hasta que Lily, cansada le gritó que la cortara y él se quedó mudo.

- Remus.. Esto es en serio.. – Remus se dio cuenta de la seriedad del asunto y dejo de reír. - No se que hacer. Se que lo quiero. Lo se, porque cada vez que estoy cerca de él siento esas cosquillas en la panza. Lo se, porque cada vez que el esta cerca, tengo la necesidad de hablarle. Pero mi orgullo es aún más fuerte que todo eso, y cada vez que le hablo, lo único que hago es reprocharle cosas..  
- ¿Y porque no le decís lo que sentís y ya?  
- Tengo miedo de ser solo un trofeo para él. Yo lo quiero.. Me costo.. Pero me di cuenta de que en verdad lo quiero. No quiero que él quiera estar solo conmigo por el orgullo de poder estar con todas las chicas de Hogwarts..  
- Lils.. No es así.. Si queres que te diga la verdad.. James solo salio con otras chicas para intentar sacarte de su cabeza..

- Yo lo quiero Rem.. ¿Pero cómo hago ahora para decirle lo que siento?

- Lily.. eso no deberías preguntármelo a mi, yo no se.. lo único que puedo decirte es que seas sincera.. nada más..

- Gracias Remus.. gracias por escucharme.- Remus solo sonrió como respuesta, la saludó y volvió con sus amigos. Estaba contento, Lily por fin de había dado cuenta..

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- ¿Que quería decirte Lily, Remus?

- No te lo voy a decir, James..

- Está bien..

Siguieron caminando en silencio, les faltaba comprar los libros y túnicas nuevas porque las anteriores les iban chicas.

- Vamos Remus, decime.. ¿Qué era lo que Lily quería decirte?

- Mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma que la de hace cinco minutos, James.. No te lo voy a decir..

- Por favor..-cuando James quería saber algo, se ponía insoportable.

* * *

Si, lo se, otro capítulo corto, pero actualizado rápido, por fin! espero que les haya gustado y dejen RR! :)

saludos, buena suerte y hasta la proxima!

* * *


	9. Cambios

Holaa! despues de tanto tiempo , otra vez con un nuevo capitulo , espero poder actualizar pronto de vuelta, solo quedan unos tres capítulos de esta historia, espero que les guste este capitulo y que dejen reviews! ojala hayan tenido hermosas fiestas, feliz 2009 para todos!

hasta pronto!

* * *

**Fin capítulo anterior:**  
- Vamos Remus, decime.. ¿Qué era lo que Lily quería decirte?  
- Mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma que la de hace cinco minutos, James.. No te lo voy a decir..  
- Por favor..-cuando James quería saber algo, se ponía insoportable.

**Capítulo 9:** Cambios

Dos chicos corrían desesperadamente por la estación de trenes de King's Cross, ambos eran altos, de pelo negro y de buena figura.  
- Te voy a matar Canuto, ¡por tu culpa perderemos el tren!- Mientras decía esto, James Potter le lanzó una clara mirada de disgusto a la persona que corría a su lado. Volviendo a mirar hacia adelante, se pasó la mano por el cabello desordenándolo más de lo que ya lo estaba, en un gesto de puro nerviosismo.  
Tenía el pelo negro azabache. Sus ojos eran de color avellana y se ocultaban detrás de unos finos lentes, su compañero tenía el pelo de un color negro azulado algo largo y de forma que algunos mechones le caían elegantemente sobre la cara pero sin taparle sus bellos ojos grises.  
Sirius Black resopló y siguió corriendo como si su amigo no le hubiera recriminado nada.  
Cada uno llevaba un carrito en el que se encontraba su baúl y en el caso de James su lechuza, lo que hacía que les costara más correr.  
Llegaron hasta la columna que separaba el andén 9 del 10 y, con cuidado de que ningún muggle los viera, la atravesaron. Al llegar al otro lado James miró el reloj que estaba colgado en una pared del lugar. Un cartel que decía "Anden 9 3/4" estaba colgando debajo del reloj que marcaba que eran las 11 menos 3 minutos. Empezaron a dirigirse al expreso de color rojo que los llevaría hacia Hogwarts cuando escucharon el silbido que indicaba la pronta partida del tren.  
- ¡Apúrate Cornamenta!- Sirius apuró el paso y entro por una de las tantas puertas del expreso y James entró detrás de él.  
James suspiró de alivio, no se habían perdido el tren. Con más tranquilidad comenzaron a caminar a través de los pasillos del tren, fijándose si algún compartimiento estaba vacío.  
Llegaron al último vagón y al ver que todos los compartimientos de adelante estaban llenos se dirigieron al del fondo. Sirius abrió la puerta, y junto a James, ambos entraron.  
Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew se encontraban en el lugar, ambos les sonrieron, contentos de volver a estar con sus amigos.  
Pusieron sus baúles en el maletero y se sentaron. Los cuatro amigos comenzaron a charlar de sus vacaciones, a pesar de que ya se habían visto tenían cosas que contarse.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En el expreso de Hogwarts, todos los compartimientos suelen ir llenos. En algunos se reúnen grupos de amigos después de las vacaciones, para hablar sobre las cosas que hicieron y contar todo sobre el tiempo en el que no se habían visto.  
En otros, quizá se encuentran algunos alumnos nuevos, que nerviosos conocen a sus compañeros hablando de sus vidas.  
Pero en el tercer compartimiento del último vagón había un grupo de alumnos de sexto y séptimo de Slytherin.  
Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Brian Avery y Regulus, Bellatrix y Narcisa Black se encontraban en ese compartimiento.  
Todos estaban al tanto sobre Voldemort, todos sabían bien quien era y todos tenían a sus familias en las filas del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Ellos serían gustosos seguidores de aquél hombre cuyos ideales compartían. Un mundo sin muggles, sin sangres sucias ni mestizos. Aunque, por extraño que parezca el mismo señor tenebroso era sangre mestiza, al igual que Severus Snape que se encontraba en aquél compartimiento.  
- Pero el lord..  
- Ya verás como él me acepta para que entre en sus filas, yo le seré útil, mi edad no importa.. Yo estoy dispuesto a dar todo por él, y por eso mismo me va a aceptar.- Malfoy hablaba con un aire de arrogancia, creía que era el mejor de todos los que estaban ahí, estuviera donde estuviera, Lucius Malfoy se creía el mejor.. Claro, excepto con el que pronto sería su amo y señor.  
- Lucius, Lucius, Lucius.. Debes entender querido, que el señor siempre va a preferir al más leal, al mejor.. Y esa, sin duda, soy yo.  
- Pierden el tiempo discutiendo eso, saben perfectamente, que el Lord, no elegiría solo a uno de nosotros.. Aceptaría a todos los que estuviéramos al alcance de lo que él busca y los demás, morirán en el intento de ser aceptados por él..  
Los ocupantes del lugar sintieron como el tren comenzaba a aminorar la marcha y dejaron de conversar. Todos ya estaban con las túnicas de Slytherin puestas, agarraron sus baúles y las jaulas de sus mascotas y salieron de allí.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bajaron del tren, y se dirigieron hacia donde los esperaban unos carruajes, aparentemente, sin nadie que los empujara, pero todas las personas de cursos mayores, que hubieran elegido la asignatura de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, sabia que los Thestrals (caballos alados, solo visibles para quien presencio una muerte), eran quienes tiraban de los carruajes.  
A uno de esos carruajes, subieron 5 personas. Lily Evans, había perdido a sus amigas, y se había subido a uno, sin darse cuenta de quienes estaban en el interior. Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y James Potter, estaban hablando, cuando la llegada de la pelirroja cortó la conversación.  
Lily, al ver quien estaba ahí, decidió bajar para ir en busca de otro carruaje, pero Remus la detuvo.  
- No mordemos, ehh.  
- De acuerdo. – Lily se sentó aunque no muy confiada de que lo que hiciera estuviera bien.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ya estaban en Hogwarts, sentados en una de las puntas de la mesa de Gryffindor, el sombrero seleccionador ya había cantado su canción, y en ese momento estaban seleccionando a los nuevos alumnos. Los cuatro se mantenían callados. Remus y James miraban a Lily, que estaba sentada en la otra punta de la mesa junto a sus amigas y sonreía contenta de volver a estar en Hogwarts.  
Remus pensaba mientras la miraba, que debía ayudarla con James, debía hacerle entender que James la quería en serio y que no era un trofeo más para él como ella creía. También debía ayudarla a vencer su orgullo, y asegurarse de que si conseguía que James y Lily estuvieran juntos su amigo no la lastimaría. No sería fácil, pero tanto James como Lily lo habían ayudado mucho y se merecían que él los ayudara a ellos.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

James la miraba embobado, pensando en lo preciosa que era su sonrisa y como deseaba que alguna vez esa sonrisa fuera dedicada a él. Estaba loco por ella, sabía que haría lo que fuera por conseguir estar con ella pero ni siquiera podían cruzar una palabra civilizadamente, sin terminar a los gritos. Sonrió tristemente cuando ella, dándose cuenta de que la miraba giró su cabeza para fijar su vista en él. Se sintió extraño y feliz cuando vio como la adolescente le devolvía la sonrisa sin una pizca de enojo o ironía, era una sonrisa sincera, esa que James Potter esperaba que Lily Evans le dedicara.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sirius miraba como los alumnos de primero eran seleccionados, unos cuantos habían ido a Gryffindor y había silbado y aplaudido cuando esos alumnos se sentaron en sus sillas. Muchos otros fueron seleccionados en Hufflepuff mientras que a Ravenclaw habían ido unos cuatro o cinco. Para Slytherin habían sido elegidos muchos mas de los que él había creído que irían, y en eso pensaba, en como ahora, que Voldemort estaba tomando tanto poder y que se sabía que la mayoría de los alumnos de Slytherin eran seguidores suyos se seguían aceptando a esos alumnos.  
Miraba a su hermano, Régulus, y a sus primas, Bellatrix y Narcisa que aplaudían al último estudiante de primero, que había sido seleccionado para Slytherin. Estaba seguro de que los tres terminarían siendo mortifagos. Como los odiaba.. Sin embargo le dolía odiar a su familia, a su hermano. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Ellos habían elegido el camino incorrecto, ellos habían elegido luchar junto a un asesino y él no estaría dispuesto a perdonarlos por nada. Sirius Black estaba seguro, nunca jamás volvería a estar mal por esas personas. Eran de su sangre, pero no eran su familia. Su verdadera familia eran James, Remus, Peter y los padres de James.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Vio a Dumbledore levantarse de su asiento, sonreía como siempre, como si todo fuera bien, nada más lejos de la realidad ya que fuera del colegio sucedían muchísimas muertes todos los días y la gente era presa del miedo fuera donde fuera. Nadie sabía ya en quien confiar. Y todo era un caos. Lily Evans no era ninguna estúpida y sabía que Dumbledore no quería preocupar a sus alumnos, pero se notaba que muchos alumnos no habían ido al colegio ese año, se veían asientos vacíos, miradas tristes. Este año será muy diferente-pensó con tristeza-estaré preocupada de lo que pueda pasarle a mis padres, a mis amigos.-Lily sintió como James Potter la miraba embobado y no sabía como reaccionar. James intentaba conquistarla, y ella lo único que sabia hacer, era cortarle el rostro. Al principio, cuando él le decía cosas lindas, lo miraba con mala cara y le contestaba mal, por que creía que él solo estaba jugando con ella para poder alardear que había estado con todas las chicas del colegio. Pero más adelante se enteró, por buenas fuentes, que a James en verdad le gustaba, y que él se ponía nervioso cuando ella estaba delante, pensó que algo tenía que pasarle.. ¿Como podía ser que a él, el chico mas caradura y presumido le diera vergüenza hablar con alguien?  
Lo primero que pensó, fue en que porque un chico sentiría así con respecto a ella, no era muy atractiva y solía tratarlo muy desagradablemente.. Después, al ver que él seguía saliendo con otras chicas, Lily volvía a dudar de que los sentimientos que creía que él sentía fueran verdaderos.. Y cuando James se le acercaba, la chica volvía a cortarle el rostro. Hacer eso era lo primero que se le venía a la mente, nunca le había pasado con ningún chico, y no sabia como reaccionar. Después se arrepentía de haberlo tratado así, no quería estar con él.. Pero tampoco quería lastimarlo.  
Sin saber como, ella también terminó enamorándose. Esperando de esas palabras suyas, queriendo verlo a toda hora, necesitando tenerlo cerca. Justo cuando estaba por lanzarle una mirada de odio para que dejara de observarla, recordó la conversación que había tenido con Remus y que se había prometido a sí misma que intentaría tratarlo bien.  
Giro la cabeza para mirarlo y sonrió, por primera vez en su vida le había sonreído sinceramente a James Potter. Creyó que él estaría pensando lo mismo cuando vio su cara de sorpresa y volvió a girarse hacia sus amigas y a escuchar lo que Dumbledore estaba diciendo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Peter escuchaba las palabras de Dumbledore sin prestarle mucha atención, estaba muerto de hambre y pensaba en lo raro que era que sus amigos se hubieran mantenido callados toda la selección, sin hacer ningún comentario sobre los Slytherins, sobre Evans, sobre algún profesor o sobre las vacaciones.  
Pero él no empezaría una conversación, no, si ellos no hablaban él tampoco lo haría. Seguía sintiéndose extraño, seguía queriendo resaltar en algo, ser alguien y no por ser amigo de James, Sirius o Remus, pero sin ser conocido como merodeador. Estaba agradecido a sus amigos por no darle la espalda cuando muchos lo habían hecho por ser un poco torpe. Pero ellos siempre se llevaban los méritos, aunque fuera sin quererlo, siempre eran ellos y ya estaba cansado de esa situación. Sus amigos eran los apuestos, los valientes, los bromistas, los inteligentes, todo eran ellos y a él no le quedaba nada en lo que resaltar y ser diferente. James era el bueno en transformaciones y en quidditch. Sirius era el más apuesto, que había salido con medio Hogwarts, el sinvergüenza y súper extrovertido mientras que Remus era dulce. Era el más responsable (aunque travieso), prefecto y muy bueno en defensa. Y él, ¿Qué era él? Había escuchado que lo llamaban, "Peter Pettigrew, aquél niño petiso que sigue a James, Sirius y Remus por todas partes". No, no quería eso, no quería ser la sombra de nadie y no lo sería más.


End file.
